Repopulation
by SoftestPuffss
Summary: Pikachu Valley wasn't always bustling with Pikachu. There had to be a starting point, right? Let's assume this was that starting point. Late celebratory fanfic for Pikachu Day. PWP content; rated M for extensive amounts of M/F, M/M/F, & and group Pikachu mating and breeding from start to finish.


**HI GUYS! So nobody told me 2/5 was Pikachu day and I'm pissed that I missed it! So guess who spent an hour straight writing up a 4k+ word fanfic that's raw, raunchy porn from start to finish!? THEN SPENT 4 MORE HOURS DRAWING A PIC OF SAID PORN? Yep! I did! Because I don't have a Pikachu addition and none of you can prove otherwise!**

**To those of you waiting for my next PMD chapter, admittedly... I've not even started it yet. Why? Well, this little project of PMD and porn has been escalating into so much more for me. I've been an entirety of world building for a PMD setting that is heavily thriving on sex and NSFW content, so I currently have a massive, still developing Google Spreadsheet full of all that info, including future info about the PMD fanfic itself, chaw-haw~ But don't worry, I'll be working on the next chapter soon!**

**And to anyone who may be curious of seeing the drawn version of this fanfic quickie, look me up on FurAffinity, InkBunny, or Twitter as "SoftestPuffss". My rambles aside, enjoy this quick project I threw together and apologies for any typos and grammatical errors! I cut English classes in high school!**

* * *

"F-Fuck..."

Pikachu Valley, a small, quaint little enclosure spot located in Alola on Akala Island. It's like a nature reserve solely for Pikachu.

"Yeah… right there..."

It's a wonderful place that Pikachu can thrive freely without the dangers of being captured or stalked, preyed upon, the usuals of the wild world on the outside.

"Mmhf...ooh shit~!"

Despite this, while the population of Pikachu are ever-growing, there seems to have been a displacement in the gender ratio of male to female Pikachu in the valley. While homosexuality and bisexuality in Pokemon have long since been documented as a very common case, heterosexuality and female preference within the males still reign dominant in the wild. The desire for a male to mate and pass their legacy on in the form of a litter is borderline instinctual. Even the gay and lesbian Pokemon will often feel that urge to temporarily betray their sexuality to continue their bloodline.

Heat can be a powerful and unavoidable drug, but they manage and make due with their partners, same sex and different.

"Harder! Fucking harder!"

When the first batch of Pikachu were brought upon this land by the few humans that help to run and maintain this enclosure, the gender ratio had been poorly examined due to their excitement to make their dreams a reality. That was a few months ago and now the time has come when mating season has struck the Pikachu race and those like it. From there, the ratio and sexualities of the founding Pikachu of this land become glaringly obvious.

With a ratio of 5 to 1, it gets crowded when a female is in need.

"Mmhh! Cumming~!"

The enclosure was still new and fresh and there weren't a lot of Pikachu around quite yet. The maintenance team had decided that they wanted population growth handled by the Pikachu themselves through mating and breeding rather than taking more Pikachu from their habitats. That way, the new litter will be born and accustomed to this land and from there, they themselves will adapt and manage the plot.

And such repopulation was in progress now.

"Yeah! Get it all in there, don't fuckin' pull out~!" Near the pond, a group of six Pikachu males surrounded two females, four occupying one while two had pinned the other. The first of two females was your typical Pikachu in appearance, at least she was when quickly glanced at. All Pikachu here were pretty standard in their looks, though the humans ensure the females had a slightly different trait about them that made them all nonidentical to each other. Usually, it was their hair. The fur atop their heads had been combed and groomed by the humans with the first female having a curly top, three puffed up curls of fur arching downward near her silver-white eyes. She was on her back, hind legs spread and exposing her form to the four males standing over her. Paws grasped two of the frisky boys, pumping their pulsing girths while a third was hilted in her cunt, his body quaking as his dick shot its fresh, potent load deep into her fertile cunt. His tip wasn't quite at her cervix but was close enough to ensure a good filling where she really wanted it, the female not being picky with her partners' sizes, especially when she was in heat. He was of satisfying length and certainly made up for it with a bit more girth than the average chu, giving her a nice stretch throughout their rut.

"Mnnhh…Arceus, you cum a whole fuckin' lot, don'tcha chuboy~?" The Pikachu fem teased, her walls constantly clamping on the other mouse's sex. He panted and moaned, barely able to make words through his pleasured state. Finally, he pulled free of that silken vice and a singular, lengthy rope of seed spraying across her cunt and belly. He flopped back and sighed, catching his breath after such an exhaustive workout, sweat caking the male's fur as he admired the work he put in as the first of many fucks the female was sure to endure today. Her pussy quivered, leaking with his rich spunk, the excessive orgasm spilling out and puddling underneath her and on the base of her tail. The male stood on all fours and crawled up to the gal, tongue lashing away at her cunt to clean her entry then licking up the rope of seed from her body. He'd step away to allow her to welcome the next male inside her, though his own arousal had remained at attention and he would have gladly plunged back in were there not a waiting queue.

"Okay, big boy, your turn~" She spoke to the Pikachu in her right paw and let his length go. He was a leaky mess of arousal, dripping precum as he made quick pace between her legs, grasping her thighs and plunging right in without a second thought. She was thoroughly lubed with her nectar and the previous chu's climax so his more lengthy size slithering its way into her canal was an easy and fully pleasurable plunge. Both arched their back with loud moans shared between the two before the curly-haired female had her open maw stuffed by the fourth chu who had since been spectating the entire debacle. He growled at her and watched as she responded immediately by coiling her tongue around him and bobbing away, hungrily milking the musky chu invading her gullet.

"Fuuuuck, dude, she's still so tight~!" The male in her pussy moaned out, hips quickly picking up a rapid pace. He shook with audible moans, proudly expressing his enjoyment of claiming a female. It was like using a Quick Attack for sexual purposes, the speed of his thrusting certainly matching that of using the attack, nearly a blur of pistoning through her moist tunnel. All the while, the female moaned loud on the chu fucking her face, his paws holding her while his hips did the work, allowing her full focus on tongue work and sucking him off as his cock came and went in and out, back and forth. Her paws were sloppily pumping the two chus beside her, the one having shot in her cunt returning for more action, joining his colleague in the handjob treatment. Though her paws weren't the best due to the spitroasting, she made up for that with shocks surging through the males' cocks and sparking all of the right spots to make them as much a trembling, moaning mess as the two in her orifices.

"Ahhn! E-Easy, please!" The other female of the pair whined as she glanced back at the male behind her. This female was more shy and not nearly as expressive as the gal taking four males at once. She was a rather cute Pikachu with her afro do, plenty of fur for a male to grab and pull, just what the chu behind her was doing. He'd taken a good hold of her big puff of hair and gave it a nice tug to accompany a particularly strong slam upon the female's rather voluptuous and plump back end. Despite her being much less extroverted than her other female friend, it was undeniable by most of the Pikachu that she was more visually attractive. Not to downplay either girl's attractiveness, both were very appealing to the males. But the shy girl's mild plumpness and the way it curved into her wide hips and plush ass, there was a lot to admire there. Despite that, it seemed most of the males preferred a gal with a passion for dirty talking and taking it rough over one more reclusive and wanting a gentler pace.

"Sorry, babe, y'know it's pretty hard to resist a gal sexy as you are, 'specially when ya in heat~" The male smirked at her, watching the female huff and blush deeply while she ground her ass against him. He growled deeply, enjoying the velvety soft clench of her walls around his every inch, the horny chu hilted inside his partner's cunt and getting a nice bathing of her juices around him. "Yeeeaah, get that pussy milkin' me, baby girl~" He gave the female's plump derriere a firm spank upon the right cheek, enjoying her pleasured yet annoyed yelp and the wobble of her backside rippling from the impact.

"H-Hey!" Her blush only darkened and she squirmed. Despite the male's rudeness toward her, she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy it. She was much gentler in nature, for sure, but there was just something about a male brimming with dominance and confidence in doing whatever he wanted to her that really got her body hot and bothered. With each teasing blow to her body, be it pulling her hair, spanking her ass, rubbing and shocking her hips, he easily won a clench of her cunt around his cock. Truth be told, the male could probably get himself off teasing the female while balls deep and letting her constant milking send him over. But there was much more pleasure to be had in pounding this cutie into the fucking ground until she was a squealing, slutty mess!

"Claws in the dirt, baby girl. I'm tired o' waitin' for ya~" The male smirked and his paws moved to grasp at her baby baring hips. The female yipped and tensed a bit, gulping as she instinctively knew what that meant.

"W-Wait—AAHNN—F-FFUUCK!" She screamed out a cry of ecstasy as the male tugged himself from her depths then buried right back to the hilt, his lengthy cock easily reaching to her cervix with every thrust. Each jab, each slam struck her with a wild ecstasy and the added shocks of his cock attacking her clitoris with each pull out and her g-spot with each drive forward drove her up the wall with unspeakable bliss. Her voice was heavenly, that high pitched, shy girl whine and squeal like music to the male's ear. Throughout this entire ordeal, the other male of the trio stood watching, waiting, idly jerking off. He could have easily plunged into her mouth and spitroasted the cute girl, but those moans… damn, she was so fucking cute. Plus, she enjoyed the traditional one-on-one session. Though, she really was the defining image of 'the shy ones are always the freakiest' as she'd happily fuck anywhere, any time. She could be in the middle of a huge crowd at a rock band concert and she'd spread 'em for a boy and ride him on the spot.

If there was one thing she was surely extroverted about, it was getting her cunt railed and creamed.

"Mmnh! S-So rough! Too r-roo-oo-oouugggh!" She cried out, every slam upon her lush ass rocking her body forward powerfully, essentially causing the female to bounce her ass into the male chu's stride. Her eyes began to roll back, mouth agape, quivering in bliss as she was railed at paces she wasn't accustomed to.

It felt fucking incredible!

"Dude! Sh-she's fuckin' cumming on my dick!" The male called out to his fellow male, gazing down seeing the thick spill of honey coating his cock and even squirting from her cunt in gushes, making a sloppy mess of his lower half. Her cries were loud, adorable, sloppy gibberish, rational thinking lost to the fucked silly female as she was bred ruthlessly by one of her two suitors. She felt every thrust, every throb, every sparkle and shock literally electrifying her senses with pleasures she never thought possible. She'd just passed her orgasm and already she was squirting on his dick again!

"K-KYAAAAA!" She screeched and her walls rippled violently around the male who let loose a howl and struck her cervix, penetrating and sending his tip straight to the gold mine. Ribbons upon potent ribbons of his virile white splattered her ready and unprotected womb while he shook and ground roughly upon the fem, hips pressed flush upon ass and hips.

"FUUCK! Milk it out, baby girl! Milk Daddy's fuckin' nut!" He moaned loud at his partner, watching the fem chu quake, writhe, and grind uncontrollably against his hips. Both were in the highest realms of cloud nine, riding out earth shattering orgasms together. Her juices matted down his crotch and leg fur while his seed overflowed her womb and spilled out in a sloppy splatter around his cock. The female's eyes were completely rolled back, mouth agape, sweat racing down her front, the brightest blush across her cheeks.

It was a full and proper ahegao expression fitting of a truly fucked silly slut.

"M-mmnnh!?" While the afro haired gal was taking a real solo drilling, the curly haired female was taking a load from both ends. Loud, deep growling moans rumbled around her as her mouth and pussy took a filling of spunk, her hungry body drinking from both ends, throat clamped and cunt clenched, audible gulps heard from the front while strong throbs were felt from below. The two males were hilted, hips to hips and crotch to face, the male at her pussy idly grinding hard to further stimulate his orgasmic bliss. The other at her face rested still, her throat doing more than enough milking to overstimulate him while she drank down every last drop of his intensive and extensive release. By the time both were finished pumping and nutting, her belly had swelled just a bit from the excessive amounts, her womb thoroughly pooled, her cunt leaking once more of a healthy and slimy creampie, and her cheeks puffed out as the chu's pulled from her holes, allowing the fem to finish gulping down her treat.

"Ahh… fuck yeah, you boys rut like the damn animals y'all are~ Two more ruts, one o' ya get over here and start ravagin' my cunt already! I need another male _now!_-YES! Fuck, that's it—oohh shit~!" She needn't wait long as the one male who's yet to take any orifice stood over her front, held her down by the shoulders, and slammed himself home. He was done waiting, his three partners having fucked a hole by now, be it her cunt or mouth he didn't care. His cock had taken the teases of her paw jerking and shocking him, the stimulation keeping him at peak arousal but never enough to get him off. Having waited so long, he was drunk of desire and was going to punish this bitch literally into the ground.

"You like to tease and talk a lotta hot shit, don'tcha bitch!?" He growled at her, gazing into the lust drink female's eyes as she cried out loud and nodded to her fourth partner. The other three males stood back, their cocks thoroughly satisfied and having gone soft, allowing the last male his time to unwind and unload all that built up sexual frustration.

"FUCK! Yeah, I love pushing them buttons, gettin'-MMNNH!-gettin' you boys riled the fuck up for a good rut!" She cried out to him, her hind legs wrapping around his waist, helping his rut go deeper, slam even harder. She screamed and cried in euphoria as she suddenly came hard on his cock. It was far from her first today but certainly her hardest as the chu didn't let up in the slightest during, putting her in a very overstimulated state of almost painful bliss. "FFUUCK FUCK ARCEUS ABOVE, MMHH M-MERCY~!"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP CUMMING, SLUT!" The enraged, horny chu roared at his partner and buried hard in her, his cock already sinking pass her loosened cervix and into her cum filled womb. He began a rough grind, undulating his hips aggressively against hers while the chu fem rode out a powerful climax. He wanted to make her suffer, but he wanted it to be an extremely pleasurable punishment and had no intentions of actually hurting or passing the threshold of pleasure into pain. He knew his limits and how to press all the right spots without going overboard and he planned to torture her like this until she was putty in his paws.

"P-PLEASE!" She creamed, even his grinding driving her wild with sensation. Her sex rippled, milked, clamped hard, trying to get the male to cum already, though they'd only be at it for a couple minutes. She was seeing starts, white light dancing in her vision, eyes rolling back. She felt as if consciousness was repeatedly slipping away then returning to her, yet throughout it all, she felt every movement of his fat dick within her.

It should be mentioned that this male was the biggest and thickest of all four Pikachu who'd come to claim her womb today. And he had the stamina and skill to back up that size.

"What's the matter, hm~? Where'd all that slutty talk go? You're all fucked outta your mind and begging me to go easy? Can't handle a rut like the slut you are, cutie~?" The male teased, each question followed with a tug and slam, winning a loud moan out of the Pika fem beneath him. She panted heavily, chest rising and falling quickly in pace with her breathing, gazing up at the chu. Her vision was a mess, slightly blurring out while she fought that slowly growing sensation of unconsciousness. She was actually reaching her limit. Her! At her limit!? She was proud of her endurance, capable of taking many males in a single session, and she was starting to lose it?

"Hmm… if you ain't gonna say nothin' then I'm just gonna fuck ya back to reality~" The male smirked and returned to that familiar hammering, bringing the female out of her thoughts and back to her senses in a moaning, howling fit.

"W-Wait wait—FUUCK!" She shook violently beneath him, cumming again on the chu's cock, though this time, he pulled out of her to the tip and let her nectar flow and her juices gush. His cock and belly got a good splashing and he growled deeply, feeling the nonstop convulsions violating his tip.

"Grrhh, fucking cute…look at'cha quake and writhe when you cum, can't handle the pleasure, can ya~?" He teased her again, prodding at her moist, drenched canal before he'd sink back inside her niiice and slow. She shook violently from that gentle pace, the male ensuring her cunt would feel every inch, every detail of cock entering her so tenderly. He'd even emphasize his penetration with a very weak surge of shocks attacking her walls at random with no definitive target. Usually, the male would attack the sweet spots of his partner with their shocks—most notably their clit—but at this point, near every nerve of the female's cunt was a sweet spot from how sensitive she'd become from the repetitive sex and climaxes.

"P-pleEeEEEaASse..!" Her voice fluctuated in volume from the nonstop stimulation, panting heavily, sweat caking her fur, claws dug deep into the ground. She couldn't take it anymore, she was beyond her limit. She wanted it to end. Yet she never wanted this pleasure to go away. Her body was desperate for his load, she needed it so badly. Why wouldn't he just fucking cum already!?

"Hmm? What's the matter now, baby~? Need some _juice?_" He wouldn't stop teasing her. Practically any time he talked was meant to tease her. He was close, for sure. But he kept himself tilting near that edge. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her not just beg him to cum inside her. No, there was something very specific he wanted to see out of her.

He wanted her to submit to him.

"Y-Yes..! Please cum already! I-I can't...take it..!" She pleaded airily, her breathing sporadic and heavy with her panting and gasping.

"Oohh I could~ I'm soooo close to blowing it. But I don't think you've earned it yet~" He pulled out of her slowly, his cock pulsing angrily as it left her wonderful depths. Veins trailed his enraged girth, the male just as desperate to blow as she was but much better at hiding that fact. He'd start hotdogging her swollen folds, grinding rather roughly upon her labia and earning trembles just as violent as when he was inside her.

"Please, f-for fuck's sake cum inside me! I-I want it, I need it, **I-I'll fucking do anything for it!**" The male's ears perked up. There it was. Her desperation, her desire. She was crumbling under the need. Now was the time to strike.

"Is that so? In that case..." The chu would pull his hips back and prod tip to her drooling entry way before leaning over her, his sweaty form pressed upon hers and growling the single word into her ear.

"_Submit._" With that, he'd slam forward through her heat and right into her womb before that wild rut returned at full force. The female immediately fell into a screaming fit and came violently upon the male's cock, her limbs wrapping around him, her muscles tensing strong then loosening, her entire body unloading its hardest and final orgasm. Wordlessly, she gave herself to him and he knew it. He felt it, he saw it. The way her sex constricted, she began to fit him like a glove. Her body was reshaping itself internally just for him. That was all he needed. The perfect clench that hugged every last nerve of his cock. The sparks of her cunt that picked up just for him and caressed every inch.

He hilted and roared out to her.

"GRRHH **FUUUUCK!**" His voice boomed, his back arched, his body shook, cock pulsed, muscles tensed. He pinned her, her eyes rolled back, his body shook, her form quivered. Orgasm attacked both of them at the very core. Her juices splashed his lower half and hers, his seed erupted and swelled her gut, throb after throb accompanied by his grinding and her clenching. In that moment, they'd just done more than mated. They'd done more than mere breeding. They had just tied the knot and sealed the deal.

They were going to be soulmates.

"Ah! O-Ohh gosh, w-wait wait s-slow down!" The afro haired female was whining aloud as she was taking a rutting of her own. The two males had since changed positions with her from the traditional and faithful doggystyle to one much more accommodating of two very horny males wanting their mate. They held her up and sandwiched between the two standing males while they pistoned at her ass and cunt, one pulling from her depths while the other slammed her full. She shook and moaned loud being bred so intensely from both sides, eyes shut tight and hugging hard to the male in front of her, clinging to him as if for dear life. Neither male bothered to listen to her pleas to slow down as they kept fucking, shocking, and pounding.

"Grrrhh y-you fuckin' love it, baby girl… shut that precious maw of yours and cum on my cock!" The male taming her cunt shouted to her then bit her neck hard, causing her to cry out in a pained ecstasy. He suckled at the spot, intent on leaving his mark and a hickey to claim the female as his, drilling her cunt ruthlessly. The rhythm of the two males slowly began to fall apart as orgasm was fast approaching for both, as was the fem's own. This was going to be the grand finale, the big burst for all three of them, their last release!

"Rrhh… w-wait, dude, pull out her ass I got an idea~" The front male smirked and gaze into the eyes of his male partner. Without a word, the other male seemed to get said idea and smirked back deviously as both left the afro haired gal's holes.

"A-Aah.. haah..? Wh-what's happening, what are you t-two doing..?" She asked between moans and pants, left in the dark on this 'idea'. The two would press the female between them a bit harder in order to line up together at the same hole.

"Relax, baby girl… and get ready to feel reeeeally _full._" The male kissed then licked her neck on the spot he'd bit then gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips to muffle her cute whines just as the two slammed forth into her cunt. Her eyes darted open as her depths took a wide stretching and she screamed out into the male chu's maw as she splashed them both in a violent orgasm on the spot.

"**MMNNHHM!**" She howled and her walls milked the two cocks hard, hosing them down as they fucked on hard. The intense clamp was too much alongside the constant frottage of their shafts pressed together and both males groaned loud and hilted as deep as they could in the voluptuous fem's juicy cunt, a duo eruption of potent, life giving cum feeding the heated girl's womb. She shook and her eyes rolled back into yet another slutty, sloppy ahegao, except this time she completely lost it and blacked out into an orgasmic unconscious state.

"Fffuuucking hell, she's so damn good..~" One of the males sighed, the two having rode out their last releases together before pulling out, the chu girl's gaped cunt leaking heavily of their mixed fluids onto the ground below.

Altogether, the six males would gather around again and lay the two fucked senseless and unconscious females together before they would then begin a tongue bath for the two girls, cleansing their bodies of the fluids and sweat that caked them. Despite the intensity and sheer roughness and ferocity of the six males' fucking the two girls, Pikachu males were very caring of the well-being of their mates. They would clean both of all the fluids and as much evidence of their sex they could before they would all be off to leave the two girls to their sleep and begin washing away their own messes and fatigue. Of course, now that they had all satisfied their desires for breeding, the usual urge of casual sex was back at its prime and the once pair of gangbangs had turned into a full six-chu gay orgy in the pond. Not a lot of actual cleaning was had when such a mess was made again, but at least everyone came out clean.

After the events of today, everyone would be terribly sore by tomorrow. But with the beginning of their legacy and claim to the land of Pikachu Village, every bit of pain would be worth the prides and joys they will soon raise as one big horny family.


End file.
